1st anniversary of crash
by eael
Summary: it has been 1 year since the crash lots has changed but has it changed for the better. Lauren goes missing can someone save her before its to late
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, sorry for the lack of updates I have been on holiday. I have just caught up with Eastenders and I cannot believe they made us think Lauren and Joey were going to get back together when she is going to get with Jake. I have heard a rumour that Jake has some dark secrets so I am hoping that when these are discovered Lauren and Joey will get back together. So for now I have done a two shot of the 1 year anniversary of the crash tell me if you want me to turn it into a story.**

_Lauren's Diary_

_Dear Diary,_

_1 year ago, 1 year ago today exactly life was on the up. I was running, escaping, I had a whole new life to look forward to. Of course nothing ever runs smoothly in our family. I was drunk like I was most of the time back then. We could have died, Joey could have died and it would have been my entire fault. Things took a dramatic downward spiral after that. Joey blames himself but it was not his fault. Christmas day things started to look up, it was set to be a great year, but I ended up boyfriend less and in rehab. I never meant to hurt anyone. Mine and Joey's relationship is ruined because things got to complicated like I am dating someone that is already married, and Joey slept with Whitney, I should feel annoyed but I don't I just feel hurt and in some ways guilt. Our connection was strong and still is which means maybe I still love him; I know he still loves me. I feel scared, to think 1 year ago I was giving everything up for someone I loved and now that us all gone I really want to run away and hide somewhere no one will ever find me. I have Jake now but on top of the secret that he is already married he has several other secrets but I get the impression that he does not want me to know. I don't think I love Jake not in the way I loved Joey, nowhere near close. I don't like secrets, I have had enough to last me a lifetime. Speaking of Jake I had better go._

Laurens Pov

"Jake is that you, I thought you were meant to be at work and then going to see you wife." I would never normally say something like that to him but today I could really do without him being here, he knew about the crash but we never really talk about it. He does not like talking about Joey. The few times they actually made an effort to speak to one another something terrible happened. The 1st time Joey punched Jake because he was Jealous that I was with Jake, the 2nd time they got into a full blown fight because according to Joey Jake was winding him up and according to Jake Joey was winding him up. "Yeah I forgot my lunch, plus I have been to see my wife she said someone saw me with another girl yesterday aka you. So I was thinking because she only lives around the corner, you move to Manchester so she never see's us again and I will come up weekly and then I will tell her I can't be with her anymore. You will be away from your past away from Joey. Oh and don't worry Lauren I'll drive not you, wouldn't want to crash. We move tomorrow." He commented rather harshly. With that he walked out and left me stood there. I couldn't leave walford; I would be away from everyone I love. I would never ever consider it but something told me I had already considered it with someone else...

Joey's Pov

"Joey, Joey come out of your room right now, your sister is here." Mom had been shouting through the door for about 10 minutes but she did not get it I was not coming out of my today in fact not ever. Today was the 1 year anniversary of mine and Lauren's crash. If we had never crashed I may not have had to dump here twice. We might still be together. Now she is with Jake, there is something I don't like about him. I punched him because I was Jealous but the 2nd time he was saying loads of bad things about Lauren so I just saw red and punched him. He is also really creepy. I don't want to come out because I would have to face Lauren if I went back to the square with Alice. I want to see her but she will probably be with Jake and that might mean another fight so I don't want to go back no way.

Max's Pov

"Lauren what a surprise I wasn't expecting you until later but come in." Lauren slowly walked in, she looked a mess she had tear stains all down her face and her hair was in some odd dishevelled bun. When Lauren was little she always loved hot chocolate so I quickly ran into the kitchen and made 3 steaming cups of hot chocolate, I even added marshmallows to Lauren's. When I got into the living room I found a startled Kirsty trying to comfort a screaming Lauren. Ever since rehab Lauren has been stronger but in recent weeks she has been more upset. I could only think of 1 event that would possibly make her like that and that was Joey leaving to stay with his mom. Of course Lauren was with Jake so it should not be anything to do with Joey. "Lauren darling what's the matter." Kirsty questioned whilst I set the cups down. " Well I don't think I love the person I am in a relationship with, he's married and he wants me to move to Manchester so his wife will not find out and today is the anniversary of the crash and Joey has not even text or rung me." Lauren sobbed. I and Kirsty exchanged worried glances before I spoke up "I'll call Jake." I and Kirsty were stood by the phone when suddenly Lauren bolted out the door, we tried to chase her but she was just too fast...

**So what's Lauren doing, you will get your update later but I want you to review what do you want to happen and should I leave this as a 2 shot or turn it into a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**`Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, I have decided to change this to a story as all the reviews so far say I should do that. I will try to update regularly and I hope you enjoy my work. So for now here's the next part.**

Joey's Pov

I could hear a lot of banging and shouting downstairs, I swore I could hear Uncle Max's voice. I could hear mom shouting "Don't make my son get involved just because your daughters gone missing Max, she has not wanted anything to do with Joey over these past few weeks." I swear that was what mom was saying. Slowly I crept across the landing and sat at the top of the stairs. I could see everyone from where I was but they would have to look carefully to see me. I was surprised at how many people were there. Mom, Max, Alice, Jack, Abi, Dexter, Jai and Kirsty were stood there. "Now you know that is not true Lauren loves Joey for crying out loud is that not obvious. When she was crying earlier she said she wasn't in love with Jake and Joey had left and not one message or phone call has she had from him." I was pretty sure that was Kirsty. I was not blind I noticed Jake and Lauren were not there but they were saying nothing about Jake just all worried about Lauren. "How long has she been gone?"I whispered. All eyes turned to me most giving sympathetic looks but I did not care. Uncle Max looked at me "6 hours." My mom suddenly scoffed. "is that it, really Max she might be at home right now, it's ridiculous, once she has been gone 24 hours that is when we start searching not now." I just stood there looking lost, I did have to admit 6 hours was a bit stupid but at the same time this was Lauren we were talking about the love of my life. I would have been happy to start searching right away but the way mom was shouting I had a feeling she was never going to let me. I had no idea why this many people were here, especially when Lauren had only been missing for a few hours. I understood there fear but me nor Lauren realised this many people cared for Lauren. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, Abi moved towards the door and as she opened in a angry looking Jake pushed his way in. "Where is she already jumped into bed with you again, well guess what we are moving all the way to Manchester Joey so you will never see her again, Lauren come out, Lauren come on." He started Shouting. Everyone in the room exchanged nervous glances, if Lauren was so happy about moving why would she run off and what could we say to get Jake to believe that we had no idea where the hell Lauren was...

Laurens Pov

As soon as I was out the house I had just ran and ran, I had no idea where my feet were leading me but I knew I had to go fast, I could hear dad not far behind me and I did not want him catching up with me, the only person I wanted near me right now was Joey. I decided to head towards Joey's mom's house only problem was I had come so far away from the square and I had no idea how to get to the house from here. I contemplated going back towards the square, but everyone would be waiting for me and then I would have to explain to dad what I was so upset about and Jake would find out about me running away, I dread to think of what he might do, I mean say. Jake was nice but I mean I knew I was getting myself into a lot of trouble when I found out he was married. That same week, Joey had begged and begged me to take him back saying he had only slept with my friends because he missed me and soon realised that he loved me and could not survive without me. Of course I couldn't take him back, I don't know why I didn't though because I love him, I love him so much it hurts, I know it's bad for me to love him because I am meant to love Jake but he is nearly perfect. I must have been walking for a little while now, I pulled out my phone sure enough I had been wandering round for 3 hours. I had spotted a small cafe so I headed back there. I got a cup of coffee and headed out. I contemplated Joey and in the end I decided to phone him. I phoned him but it went to voicemail "Hey Jo, it's Lo, do you know what today is, I'm lost and I miss you." I don't know why but whilst I was saying all this I thought about something and decided I was taking a risk anyway so I may as way add this risk, so I said something. "Oh and Joey, I love you." I whispered. With that I hung up. I hoped he got that when he was alone. I put my phone away and continued on my way to who knows where. I hadn't travelled that far when I tripped up the cobblestone and fell. I cried out in pain and managed to pick myself up and dust myself off. My coffee was still in the cup thank goodness for the lid...

Joey's Pov

We were all still stood there whilst Jake tried to search each room. I was worried because if he went in my room then a full blown fight might start, he was currently searching Alice's room which no one was very happy with, and Max and I were trying to get him out. Just as he was about to enter my room a loud ringing noise went off from downstairs. WE all rushed downstairs and arrived just as the phone cut off, but it was too late Jake grabbed the phone and said "Ooh look message from Lauren..."

**So what do you think, has anyone else heard the spoiler that next week Joey realises that the reason he sleeps with all Laurens mates is because he loves and wants to be with Lauren... Review Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, Joey needs to make up his mind, he should be proud of Lauren, he could have ruined any chance of them reuniting and next week he realises he loves her. I reckon he will get jealous when he finds out about Jake and does Lauren love Joey or not because I'm confused. **

Joey's Pov

Jake was holding the notebook and my phone high in the air. Suddenly Laurens voice filled the air, "Hey Jo, it's Lo, do you know what today is, I'm lost and I miss you." It was silent for a long time then before she whispered "Oh and Joey, I love you." Everyone stared at me; I was never very good with emotions so I just stood there. "Oh how very sad little Lauren is all on her own, she must be very scared let us see what she wrote in her diary, _dear diary, I saw Joey today, we walked to the r&r Whit was there, but we all got along up until I mentioned nearly drinking, I went back afterwards to give them a piece of my mind, I told Joey I used to love him, truth is I still love him, I bumped into Carl, he gives me the creeps, Joey doesn't like him either. I met this guy Jake at counselling he seemed really nice, not as nice as Joey though. I really cannot deny it I am in love with Joey Branning._" Wow, she really does still love me, I cannot believe it. Uncle Max was staring between me and Jake; it was almost like he was trying to decide which one of us needed to be taught a lesson. I knew what I had to do, I just needed to know that someone was not going to stop me, Uncle Jack seemed to know exactly what I wanted me to do as he gave me a swift nod of his head. With that I ran towards Jake grabbed my phone and shot out the front door...

Lauren's Pov

I still had had no reply, so I headed towards the one place I truly no, the place that started all these disasters, the crash site. I had to admit it was scary walking up to it. It had changed so much; it was now a toy store. Millions of little kids kept milling in and out. I just sat on the corner; round about where we had gone straight through the window, I picked up my phone and sent another message to Joey, all it said was that I was no longer lost. I had come quite a way to get where I currently was. No one would be able to find me here, I was certain of it. As the latest events caught up with me I allowed tears to flow freely down my face. People were staring at me but I honestly did not care. My phone was ringing but I didn't answer any of the calls. When I did pick up the phone I saw I had 5 missed calls. The first from Dad, "Lauren darling where are you, come home we are all so worried we are all at Joey's Moms house please come home darling, tell me where you are and I will pick you up." That was the message Dad had left me. Second was Kirsty, "Lauren me and your dad are terrified come home we understand you." That message was straight to the point. Third was Uncle Jack, "look after yourself sweetheart and remember be back within 24 hours because f you are not your dad might phone the police." I really did love Uncle Jack he was my favourite Uncle. Fourth was from Joey's Mom, "Lauren oh darling, come back, no one realised you still love Joey oh darling." I don't why she even sent a message, I know she likes me but she was really angry when I never gave Joey a third try. All those messages were nice but not what wanted. As I clicked the last message I drew in a sharp intake of breathe, it was from Joey. "Lo I know where you will be do not worry, why did you not tell me you still loved me, I still love you, I always will." His voice sounded really worried but the last part sounded like he was actually caring for me, it made a change I suppose...

Joey's Pov

I knew exactly where Lauren would have gone, to the crash site. I got in the car and drove it till I got the round around the corner from the shop. I don't know why I did not park on the shop car parking area, I guess maybe it was because didn't want to repeat history on the same date nearing the same time. The new toy shop stayed open later but was due to close soon, as soon as it got dark, well darker than it already is if that is possible it would get pretty dangerous. I arrived by the shop and sure enough there was someone sitting there...

Laurens's Pov

I kept looking at the phone, maybe I should send Joey a message back but I didn't. I kept replaying Joey's message, the third time I replayed it I shouted. "You don't love me though." I burst out crying again after that but all of a sudden, I heard 4 words and it sounded exactly like him. "How do you know...?"

**As always review, you might get another update today not sure though. Does Lauren still love Joey in the actual show or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, so today I will either update 1 or 2 chapters. It depends what time my brother's footie tournament finishes. I will not be able to upload anything tomorrow Tuesday and probably Wednesday as I will be at my nans with no internet. If anyone knows how I can maybe upload from my phone then you could get an update. If this is the case then could you review it or private message me. Can you please take the time to review even if it is just 1 word as it would be hugely appreciated? I would like 5 reviews for this chapter ideally. So here is the next chapter.**

Lauren's Pov

"Joey." I whispered, I looked up and stood in front of me was the one and only Joey. He was looking at me like he was very concerned. He started taking his jacket off. "What are you doing?" I questioned looking at him weirdly. "Lauren its blooming freezing you are shivering like mad."Joey proclaimed. When I looked down I could see goose bumps forming on my skin. I graciously accepted the Jacket before pulling it over my head. I could see Joey was trying to say something, I guessed he just didn't know how, I wanted to start the conversation but I had no idea what to say. In the end Joey finally said "So you and Jake are moving to Manchester." He looked jealous as he said that, I needed to put him straight, "it isn't like that, I am moving, not that I want to. Jake is not coming, well he is as soon as he ends things with his wife," I watched Joey's facial expressions as I told him all this he looked shocked, I continued anyway, "The reason I ran away is because I do not love him and I do not want to move anywhere the thought of losing everyone, losing you it breaks my heart. I left once and came back because I missed everyone even Lucy so I can never move again." I exclaimed. He was looking at me with a pained expression on each of his features; it was like I had told him I was actually leaving. He came out with something I had never thought about next, "Me and You we were going to leave, so what is different this time eh Lauren." He was right but I had no clue what to say maybe it was Joey maybe that is why I always had to come back because of Joey. I had no idea whether he was listening but I whispered "I think because of you." He looked up at me before pulling me in closer. We talked for the next hour about what made me upset, why I didn't love Jake, why Joey had slept with all my friend and what had gone wrong in our relationship, in the end there was actually not many things that had pulled our relationship apart. The only things were Lucy, Derek, my drinking, Joey's idiocy. We realised we could still enjoy being in each other's company. It was nearing the time of the explosion now and I fell silent remembering how Joey had grabbed my hand how he had lied to keep me safe, the next few weeks were the weeks where both our hearts were broken...

Joey's Pov

"Lo, I'm sorry for everything, I am sorry for not choosing you, I am sorry for running, for breaking your heart twice, for believing Lucy, for sleeping with your friends and for taking a month to realise did all that to feel closer to you because I love you." She was just sat there staring at me. "Joey it is fine we have been through all this or do you not remember that." She said laughing. I accidently caught her hand and it was like ice, "Come on we need to find somewhere warm." I said, instead of getting up she shuffled herself in front of me and sat in between my legs. I took that as an I will be fine just cuddle me so that is exactly what I did. Joey branning never cries but sat here with Lauren cuddled up next to me it felt like I was finally getting what I had always wanted, "So what are you going to do about Jake and what about this wife of his." I asked trying to hide my tears. She looked up at me before turning back and answering. "Well I forgot you had no idea of this story, when me and Jake met the second time I noticed he had a wedding band on, of course I was not interested then we had a bit of a bad start, he really annoyed me. A few weeks after the thing with you and Whitney, before you admitted your love for me, he took me out, then we didn't speak but when you started saying you wanted me back but Whitney's pregnant rumours went around I decided I would make you jealous and it sort of took off from there. Now the wife thing, Jake was in an affair with me and his wife did not now so he was going to tell her when I was away. But the thing is I do not love Jake." She explained. I listened and nodded when I thought I needed to. Whilst we had been talking we had been walking. We were now just laughing and joking now both knowing we had to go back soon. As we were walking Lauren fell off the curb, I caught her but it left us in a very compromising position, slowly I leant down and kissed her lips she responded and that is when I felt the fireworks and I knew I had to fight for Lauren...

**Review please remember 5 reviews for this chapter or more xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I was really inspired to write quicker, I have been updating this story more often than my others because I feel like this story could go further. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I went out and then I started to feel ill. So I was not really feeling well enough to type up the next chapter but I am today so here it is your next chapter. I do not think I will be able to update again tonight. So the next chapter will most likely be up on the site tomorrow. With that here is the next chapter.**

Lauren's Pov

What was I doing, my mind was telling me that this was wrong that I needed to pull away but I did not. My heart was telling me that this felt right; it seemed to know that this was where I needed to be. I knew that I would always love Joey but at the same time I was determined not to go down the same road as I had done twice before. I could never ever take that risk again, I knew that I liked this kiss and I could never stop it because I simply loved it so much. If I pulled away than I may not get another chance as he may not want to wait around in case I choose Jake. I don't want to move away. "Lauren, Lauren stop." Joey shouted. I looked at him and noticed my hands were un doing the buttons on his shirt. That was not good. I was going on about not knowing but my body seemed to know what was going on. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight my mind is everywhere can we go back." I whispered very quietly. He did not answer but just nodded in response .Buttoning up his top he moved forward and started walking towards the car. I followed in pursuit, from what I had heard a lot of people were at Joey's Mom's house so I was kind of worried that everyone would fuss round me...

Joey's Pov

Lauren was confused as hell, I could tell. She kissed me and then as soon as I pointed out that she was about to take it too far she got all embarrassed and now as we walk to the car it seems really awkward. I know that she is probably thinking about Jake and what he would think. I had forgotten that Lauren was still none the wiser that Jake had been round and ransacked my mom's house. I thought that she at least deserved to know so she was prepared for when we arrived back at the house. By this point we had both arrived at the car and we were both sat in the car. "Joey why are you not driving yet." Lauren questioned. I did not really want to be the one told her this but it has got to come from someone so it may as well be me. "Lauren listen whilst you were away, Jake came round to my mom's house, he kind of wrecked the place he went through all of the rooms in the house and ransacked them, he read out your text message to me and he read out of your diary, he read the part where you said you love me..."

Laurens Pov

I could not believe that Jake would do that to me I was kind of glad that Joey had told me but I felt like maybe Joey was telling me all this so that I would end it with Jake, I was going to end it with Jake but not because Joey wanted me to. "You can't say that and expect me to just dance to your tune I will not do as you say do you hear me, I will not obey you, you are stupid and a complete and utter stupid idiot and I will never forgive you." I screamed I went open the door but Joey was too fast and he managed to lock the doors, "Alright I am sorry Lo, I had no intention of doing stay in the car we will go home." He said. I just nodded my head. We went through the whole of the journey in complete silence, I kept looking at him and realising he was looking at me so it made the journey kind of even more silent. We were stuck behind loads of cars at the traffic lights, Joey was tapping his knee repeatedly and I couldn't help but laugh and after that I was nowhere near as intimidating. We pulled up outside the house and I had to take a very deep breathe. We silently got out of the car and made our way round to the front house, Joey opened the house using his keys, "Let me go let me go through I want to know that she has not been having an affair." I heard Jake screech. "What like you were you mean?" I shouted. Every head in the room turned towards me, I turned back towards Joey and I noticed he head lipstick on his cheek, I motioned to it and he self consciously rubbed it. When I turned back Jake was glaring at me and most people were looking uncomfortable. Jake grabbed my arm making me wince. "Come on Lauren we are going home." I shook my head, I did not want to go home, and Jake wrapped his hand round my waist and squeezed tightly and started guiding me towards the door. "She said no mate she does not want to go with you."Uncle Jack screamed at him. "Jake we are over I am so sorry, go back to your wife." I sobbed. He looked at me shaking his head before grabbing the vase and chucking it straight at the wall. Abi and Alice both ducked the vase narrowly miss both of their heads. He then stormed straight out. "Can I stay here?" I asked. Joey's mom nodded I just had one decision to make now it was my heart or my head...

**I want 5 reviews or more please xxx it would make my day xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys sorry for the long wait, I was out most of the week so I have been tired and literally no time to write up the chapters because I write them as I go. I will be unable to update Monday or Tuesday as I am staying with my Nan who happens to have no internet. Does anyone know how to update from your phone? I start school again on Wednesday and it is my brothers birthday so it is most likely I will not update I may be able to update tomorrow. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed I found it really comforting to know you are all enjoying my story. Any way on with the story we go...**

Laurens Pov

I had been staying with Joey, I mean in the house that Joey lives in for about 1 month and a half, it was okay, I had to stay in a bed that was not the most comfortable but I lived with it as it was a lot better than being at home. I had managed to avoid Joey so far by hanging out with Alice it was really fun. I was kind of putting up a false pretence though because it was fun but Jake was still messaging me at least I thought it was anyway, I have not got the number, it scares me slightly, some nights me and Alice share because I get kind of scared. We have gotten really close so Alice knows about the texts, she tries to be there for me but I do not want to put too much pressure on her as she is keeping it a secret from her Mom and Joey for me so for that I am really grateful, she has been doing everything she possibly can. "Lauren, Lauren are you ok." I was snapped out of my thoughts by Alice. "Yeah I am fine I just have these texts, I have had 4 more since you left and 10 missed calls, it kind of scares me, but I want you to go out tonight with Tamar so you are not allowed to worry about me." I babbled. Alice looked at me and shook her head at me "I don't know Lauren mom is going out as well." I gave her a very stern look and she seemed to get the message because she started getting all of her clothes out and asking for my opinion on them. She announced that she was leaving but I still had to usher her out of the room...

Joey's Pov

Lauren had been ignoring me and avoiding me all month, I was getting kind of tired of hoping that she might even want us to get back together sure I know it would not happen just like that as she was simply not ready yet but it was going to be hard, I looked and there was Alice, "what is it?" I asked. "It's Lauren, me and mom are both going out and she has been receiving weird texts Joey she is not coping well, we have been sleeping in the same room because she is absolutely terrified and the texts are scaring the life out of her, they call her as well Joey it is scaring me as well so do not push her tonight just make sure you are there for her ok, and I was not meant to tell you this so do not tell her I told you." She explained. I looked at her and I could honestly see she was scared and concerned. I just nodded my head. Alice made her way out and Mom followed, I sat and watched a film for a bit and I was aware of a presence behind me. I turned around and Lauren was stood there. "Can I watch it with you." She asked. I just beckoned it over. It was paranormal activity 3, Lauren hated horror movies, I think she just wanted company, I moved over to the movie rack and picked Laurens favourite, Letters to Juliet. "Joey what are you doing you do not like this." She inquired. "Yeah but you do and you look like you could do with some cheering up." I replied. Throughout the whole film me and Lauren looked at each other constantly, it was sweet the movie I know I used to hate it but seeing the smile on Lauren's face was worth it. We both decided it was time for bed so we slowly and rather silently made our way towards the stairs. I was lay in bed and it took no time at all for me to fall asleep...

Laurens Pov

It was about 1o clock when I woke up, I was sweating loads, I had just woken up from the most terrifying thing, I heard a knock on the door, I pulled the sheet over my head. "Lauren why are you screaming." I heard Joey say. I was being stupid I knew but it still scared me. Joey opened the door and looked at me, I realised I was shivering so I tried to stop. "Lauren are you ok." He asked coming to sit on the end of my bed. "Can you get out I am fine Joey." I whispered. He looked at me before leaving. 1 hour later I was still awake. I slipped out of bed and walked to Joeys room. I opened the door and walked in he was fast asleep. I slipped in next to him it felt natural to do this but I was still scared. "Lo what are you doing." Joey whispered, "I am scared Joey, I want to be here hug me" I said I was trying to hold it together but I broke down. Joey just held me. I slipped silently into sleep but I swore I heard Joey say, "I love you."

**Can I get 5 more reviews please it would mean loads to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, I want to thank you all for your reviews I was really pleased with your reviews, they really made me feel much appreciated and it made me want to update sooner. Obviously you know when I will not be able to update, I did not think I would be able to update today but I have tried my best to.**

Alice's Pov

I walked in later that night at about 3:30, I couldn't help but be worried about Lauren, and we had left the restaurant about 12:00 but sadly the stupid car broke down meaning we were heavily delayed. My mom had gone on a business trip down in Wales so she would not be coming home tonight. I really did want to know how Lauren was as I did not think she would be coping at all well; I just did not want Lauren to feel pushed out. I walked through the lounge and there were chocolate and popcorn wrappers everywhere. When I left Joey was sat watching a film but it looked like letters to Juliet had been on. Joey hated that film so I could not really picture him watching it so it must have been Lauren, Joey never normally left the television on a Friday night. I walked up the stairs and into Laurens bed room, she was not there, maybe she was in my room, I walked into mine and she was not there either. This was weird. I checked the house from top to bottom, I checked my phone millions of times and there were no new messages. I was very worried; I decided I better ask Joey if he had seen her. I tip toed along to his room and knocked. No answer, I slowly opened the door, "Joey." I said. He didn't wake but he did move, it looked like he was holding something. I decided I wanted a look. As I walked round I was shocked when I saw Lauren was cocooned in Joey's arm...

Laurens Pov

When I awoke I felt like I had had the best night sleep in ages, I could not believe it when I realised exactly where I was, I was in Joey's arms. I needed to move I knew that but I was still really tired, so I just decided that maybe I could fall back to sleep for a few more hours.

Joey's Pov

I woke up to see that Lauren was awake, I didn't move because I wanted to see what she did, she just fell back to sleep again. I decided to do exactly the same. When I woke up about 5 hours later it was 1:00, Lauren was looking at me. "You alright Lo?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm hungry." Lauren proclaimed. We decided to get up then, "Lauren what are you doing." I asked patiently she just laughed. "Getting up, what do you think?" I just looked at her. We walked down the stairs and were greeted with Alice; she looked like she was trying so hard not to laugh it was quite funny. We went through the whole of the rest of the day and it was good actually we all just hung out. It felt like everything was finally turning perfect. To top it off Lauren said to me just before bed, "Can I sleep I your bed again..."

**5 reviews please**


End file.
